


Saving grace

by Ame_Immortelle



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Psychology, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Cranberries songs, UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Immortelle/pseuds/Ame_Immortelle
Summary: In the middle of the school year a 26-year-old Even finds a job of a teacher of English in the working district. Among his students there is an especially deviant teenager who is ready to be humiliated in the most shameless way in order to ger cigarettes, a can of beer or the opportunity to go to a party with his wealthy "friends".





	1. Wake up and smell the coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from The Cranberries’ song.  
> This work has been originally written by me in Russian. So here is my own translation version of the original fic (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6351607).  
> I started writing it on the 5th of January, 2018. And on the 15th of January Dolores O’Riordan passed away. So, this work has a special meaning to me.  
> PS: my English is not perfect, so, please, forgive me for all possible drawbacks, I am just going to do my best!

Even POV

One, two, three... seven, it's time to get up, Even: you do love your job, and without you something won’t go right there. Having finished some sort of a morning mantra, I just open my slightly swollen eyelids after a long night of sitting at the desk and translating my odd job papers. So, I go out of the bed, slide my feet into the home slippers and head to the shower.

One more half of an hour, two cups of strong sugarfree coffee with sandwiches, checking social networks and messengers on work and personal issues, and I'm ready to go to work.

Today is exactly a week from the day I got a position of a teacher of English at school in this working district.

My new colleagues have already managed to “entertain” me with stories about all the last tricks of their, and now, it turns out to be - my students. According to them, these "idiots" will make anyone go mad.

For example, recently in geography class, one of the high school students just, getting the lowest marks for the test, tore the workpaper into small pieces, crumpled them and stuck them under the collar of the teacher’s jacket. There was a scandal, but in fact it ended with a call to the bully’s mother and her visiting the principal's office. The student was suspended for three days which, I’m sure, were more likely some kind of a reward for the deviant teenager, but not a punishment.

Yeah... very inspiring for a young teacher, nothing left to say. Senior colleagues cheered me up just the best way they could.

Well, I have loved foreign languages since childhood, but it happened so that the job of an interpreter in freelance —is only a source of some odd income.  
For the main path of my life I have chosen teaching. And it is not a surprise that I find attractive working with teenagers.  
Not always, with the ordinary ones. But it is said, that it’s impossible to rely firmly on something that does not resist.

I often really do not understand some teachers who just hate their job, children, colleagues, bosses, but continue to get into this "hell" every morning and pretend that they do their work properly.

Of course, maybe it's easier for me to say this way, coz I’ve got no family, no children to feed and dress up, plus specialty allows me to earn not only by teaching; perhaps I have no right to disapprove of them. But still I believe that there should not be "random" people at school. But they do work there, unfortunately

Okay, I’m fed up with this philosophical "snot" - my work won’t wait for me. As well as my new students won’t wait for the “Future tenses”, which I’ve planned to revise with the freshmen today. And taking into account the results of the entry test last week, their knowledge is obviously poor.  
When three years ago I stepped into the office of my first boss, the principal of a fairly prestigious school, almost the first remark, flew in my direction was about my "not-very-typical-for-a-teacher" appearance.

You see, while everyone was waiting in line for well-developed muscles and brutal bristles, I got a pretty thin build, gigantic height and a little feminine facial features with blonde hair.

Therefore, the boss asked me a direct question about my sexual orientation. Well, there’s nothing to get surprised – the boss has a right to be sure, that his potential staff won’t behave provocatively for teenagers. 

But there is nothing to worry about: I have always been straight, although, to be honest, I’m short of time to spend it on women too. My work takes most of my life. 

I was taken there as a teacher on a temporary position, so as soon as the permanent teacher came back to her work from a maternity leave, right in the middle of the year I had to look for a new working place.

So, here I am.

Okay, class is full, there’s no vacant seat except one. Again… he is skipping my class. Okay, we'll work it out later.  
I greet my students in English - no replies at all, well, at least, in a form of a return greeting to the teacher.  
From different sides of the class I can hear quiet giggles; I am trying not to pay attention. I just know – nothing is impossible and hopeless  
I'm starting to check the attendance. No doubt: of course, again no one is skipping, but - Isak Valterson.  
When the monitor reported to me about the absent one, and I asked about the possible cause, whether their classmate was ill, the teenagers just swapped cunning looks with each other , and someone giggled one more time.

Without focusing on it, I am just starting my lesson.

End of Even POV

With the bell ringing, the children almost unhinge the door, hurrying up to leave the English classroom.

The next lesson in Even schedule is free, so the new teacher is going to the WC, intending to wash his hands in order to get rid of the traces of the board marker and then grab a bite at the canteen

And, indeed, it would have been better for Even if he had found some wet wipes.  
Because, that sort of a performance that accidentally appeared in front of him, would cause vomiting shock for any skilled teacher, who has seen a lot during his lifetime.  
A school bell has already rung, but in one of the cabins someone lingered.

As soon as Even finished washing his hands and gently tore off a couple of paper towels, the door of this cabin somehow accidentally opened — the lock was faulty — and to say that the teacher at once became speechless — not to say anything.

On a closed toilet there was an impudently-looking student with his jeans and underwear down on his ankles, and on the dirty cold floor in front of him, on his knees there was a blonde teenager and, judging by the active head movements and loud smacks, he was deeply into blowing that guy on the toilet.

Even felt that his breakfast was just about to come out through his mouth, and he could hardly cope with the vomiting reflex, so he just rushed out of the WC.


	2. Animal instinct.

Even POV  
Somehow coming over vomiting, just staying nearby, I could hardly think about visiting the canteen now.  
I've been standing here for ten minutes, but I’m really lucky, that the lesson has not ended yet, coz I even cannot imagine what would anybody think of a new teacher that stays here and seems to be afraid of coming into the WC. What could be expected from such a shy fellow in a matter of the classroom discipline?  
Finally, the men's WC door opens, and a very confident-looking tall guy is floating out of it. That very guy who was sitting on the toilet lid and calmed his teenage hormones with the help of that blond teenager, maybe even his classmate, or…

The boy grinned, hitting me with the edge of his backpack, and headed for the stairs to the second floor. I don't think my presence in the WC was obvious to him, so it was just the usual act of teenage typical demonstrative showing-off.

Until he disappeared out of my sight, I noticed as he had pulled out his iPhone and started sharing with one of his fellows some sort of a funny staff. I bet it was s connected with the incident. 

Meanwhile, the second teenager was in no hurry to leave the WC.

And my head was hit with a sneaking suspicion that the fair-haired guy was not voluntarily satisfying his buddy. If he was forced, and it happened not for the first time, it is necessary to understand all the issues and help the boy, without inflating the situation — he, probably, is already over-burdened.

Of course, I was not eager to be involved in not the most pleasant thing on the second working week but giving up and ignoring the children’s problems was not in my principles.

— Huh, everything’s just on top, the cash is in my pocket, gonna to call on you at nine! — a very cheerful voice of a teenager, whom I found standing at the washbasins in front of a long mirror with a phone at his ear, only confirmed that I simply misunderstood the situation, suspecting bullying in relation to this rather tall, though a head shorter than me, wearing a gray hoodie, jeans and red snapback teen. But I wouldn't be myself if I was so easily tricked by the outer “everything’s pretty good” mask.  
The guy did not notice at once that I was standing at the next washbasin, and quite severely watching him

\- “Um ... do you need a paper towel?” finally noticing me, asked the teenager, pulling out the last one of the pan and raising one eyebrow, slightly asymmetrical to the other.

“No, thanks,” I’m trying to keep calm but strict tone of voice.

Realizing that to go away – is the most logical step, I am still continuing to stand. 

“Well… then, what?”

“What is your name?” I slightly bend my head forward, instinctively trying to show the other person that I am open for talking.

The guy frowned his eyebrows, and then curled his lips in a smile, exposing the edges of the teeth with a fairly wide burnout between them.

“Why do you need my name? Just some sort of a pick-up?!” loud giggle, followed by bunching cheek muscles, obviously flaunting his audacity.

But I continue giving him only a silent strict look. Such a manner of teenage talking, of course, doesn’t boost my personal self-esteem, but from the way how I will be able to cope with it now, without downgrading to his level, my professional self-esteem really depends on. 

“Oh, I am just telling the things, you must be the new English teacher, the old teacher has left us – we made good efforts to help her do it,” the boy continued to wriggle very vigorously telling me about the tricks of his class.

“And you, as I understand it, are really proud of it, aren’t you?”  
The teenager grunted indifferently.  
“And, yes, you guessed it. My name is Even Bech Næsheim, and I'm a new English teacher. Taking into account that it’s the first time you see me and hear my name — you haven’t honoured me with the presence on my lessons yet, am I right?”

The teenager deliberately blew his cheeks and, with force releasing the air, rolled over his eyes.

“I had some sort of a reason,” he is now so awkwardly looking somewhere at the opposite wall. 

“What?!” I'm slowly starting to lose my temper, but I'm still keeping things under control. And, actually, I already knew, although he did not pronounce his name, — you're first year, right? Your surname is Valtersen, and you missed a whole week of my classes. Therefore, I would like to hear really strong arguments”  
“You even remembered my name, didn’t you? You know, usually teachers prefer forgetting it.”

“So, what are the reasons for your absence?”

“I didn't want to go to your lessons,” the teenager indifferently, ostentatiously gave me a bored look and shrugged his shoulders

“Really? That's interesting. As far as you have noticed, I'm only a week here, and you have not been to my lessons yet, so how can you decide whether you want to attend them or not?”

Valtersen again rolled over his indifferent green eyes and leaned his back against the door of one of the cabins, folding arms on his chest in a protective gesture.

“Okay, in short, what do you want from me?! Not to skip your classes?! No problem, I won't! This is all, I hope?! May I go?! — the young man snarled.

A wounded animal, caught in a trap, usually behaves in such a way... 

“Me? Nothing. But you must get an education” — calmly I say — “but that's not all. Not in my rules to play unnecessary games with my students, so I'd like to say directly. I accidentally witnessed what was happening twenty minutes ago in one of the cabins of this WC…

“So, what?!” the teenager’s face immediately flushed, clearly not expecting that their act was witnessed, but it is necessary to "stand his ground". – “Are you homophobic?! he puts on the face another sassy smirk, verbally attacking me more “Have you watched continuously? Did you like it?”

“No, I'm not homophobic. And I haven’t been watching it for a long time. And I did not like. Not because I don't admit that kind of relationship, but it's a school, and you were doing it during the classes, instead of studying, and not in the enough clean conditions. Do you understand that, at least?”

“You mustn’t care, it’s not your business! Well, what’s now? I sucked my boyfriend; if there was enough time before the bell, we would even have good sex!” it was clear that the teenager believed - the best defense is a good offense.  
“Well? Come on, run and complain to the principal, what are you waiting for? Just do not forget to describe in detail what you have seen!” the guy was already making fun of me.

“Are you sure that is your boyfriend? Maybe things are quite different?” I’m just doing my best to keep calm, ignoring the audacious tone and words, knowing that if I lose my temper now – nothing will save the situation. 

“What? the boy pretends that he has no idea what I mean. “Oh, I’m sick and tired of this nonsense,” sharply twitches, and, on the way, touches his backpack and snapback.

“If there are problems, we can talk about them,” I am applying to him almost at the exit.

“Fuck off, jerk!” quietly, but quite clearly because of the acoustics in the toilet, dropping his eyes, somewhere under the feet angrily throws me Valtersen

Now I simply cannot remain silent!

“What have you said?!”

“Double fuck!” sharply turns around, having drilled me a look, and then hastily leaves the WC.

Congratulations, Even, Bravo! You wanted to get acquainted with him – mission complete!  
But I feel something's wrong with you, boy. And it’s not about your orientation.


	3. Not sorry

Isak POV

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! What was it?" I’m just heading up to the second floor, to the Biology classroom, and scrolling that fucking talk with... as it goes there... well, I’m going to work it out later.

OK, it is necessary to attend English classes. At least, it’s one of a very few subjects where everything doesn’t go so badly... but after those things which I’ve told that asshole with the appearance of yaoi manga character — he will definitely go to the Principal and I will get into one more serious trouble.

After the last incident, I already promised I'd keep a month without appearing in his office. Although, to be honest, what's he going to do? Is he going to report my Mom — so she cares only about Jesus... and my father… I haven’t heard about him for a very long time. So, what the hell can they do with all that fucking shit? Nothing. 

So, being sure that everything will be okay, I am entering the classroom. 

“Ahah, Isak, where have you been this morning? Must have been hanging out with Lars?” my best friend, Jonas, is always happy to see me, one of the few, by the way. And yes, I do not hide my orientation, but my friends accept me as I am. 

“Hey, guys!” shaking hands with Jonas and two boys, Magnus and Mahdi. “No… in short, some problems at home, so I couldn’t come in time for the first lessons” I don’t want my friends, even Jonas, know what I was doing less than an hour ago.

“Ah… I see… well, something’s wrong with mother? no sarcasm at all, even sympathetically, Magnus asked. Guys are aware of my mom's quirks.

“Well, something like that” trying to squeeze a tired smile, but, fortunately, the bell signals about the beginning of the lesson, and the teacher is coming in. 

“Did you do your homework? The teacher promised to ask you” Jonas is always ready to help: I really appreciate this guy, a true friend. “If not, here you are” in whisper Vasquez offers his help. 

“Haha, you know, biology is sacred for me. I always do it” I am replying in the same quiet way.

“But you said the same about English, even our old cat - lady Fergusson praised you, and now It’s a week as you’ve been absent! here Jonas is making some sort of a winking. “By the way, our new teacher is just in your taste, and looks as if he‘s in your “squad”, just come and you will see!”

"Well, well, of course, right, but… Oh bla bla bla...” and the fact I managed to make a "pleasant" acquaintance with the new English teacher is better to keep in a secret. If he reports the principal, everyone will know. And now it is better to keep silence.

“I don’t fucking care, you see, bro – I’ve got Lars."

“Okay, you know better” Jonas nodded and stopped talking, coz the lesson has already started, and our teacher was just about to check up my homework. 

Even POV

The next morning nothing of the ritual is different from the previous one. All those morning mantras, the same contrast shower, coffee, sandwiches. …

You're twenty-six years old, Even, and your life seems to be rather monotonous. And if wasn't a teacher and freelance translator, probably, I would go mad from this routine.

Most of people would call me an idiot if they heard that I like working with children... even worse, the particular “know-alls” would start blaming on me the existence of some pedophilic tendencies. Because it is impossible to love working with modern teenagers who do not recognize any authorities, who are only interested in their gadgets and social networks.

While I, with even a little work experience with teenagers, can't agree with it.

Among my students I have already seen a lot of talented, passionate teenagers, some of whom, unfortunately, life circumstances and atmosphere in which they are forced to "survive" don't give them a chance to show their talent. And I would really like to help them.

So, neither the beliefs of experienced colleagues, nor even this incident yesterday with a freshman, will deprive me of enthusiasm.

So, the first lesson - my “fluffy” freshmen. Well, if Valtersen doesn’t come again, I will have to go to the principal, but only to solve the situation with the attendance. And that's all. I am not going to report on the incident. Sure, I am going to cope with the situation on my own. 

Just like yesterday, I'm checking the attendance. Again! The same person! Just want to ask about whether there was an obvious "reason" for the absence, as the door opens widely and my rebellious student appears 

“I am sorry ... sorry for being late. May I come in, please?” — stumbled a bit, but it is absolutely correct, with almost perfect pronunciation. He says that and stands quiet, waiting for my reaction.  
A wave of smirks is going over the class, however, even these simple phrases for this very class was a linguistic feat! 

And the most amazing thing for me, of course, is that it has gone out of the mouth of this rude rebel who made not the kindest impression on me. But appearance is often deceptive, isn't it?

Sure, I am not waiting for any excuses for yesterday behavior, coz I know a lot about teenage psychology. 

That’s why I just let the guy in the classroom and suggest him taking a vacant seat at the second desk, almost right in front of me.

I have planned a little revision on yesterday's grammar, and then to give a test.

But my teens, obviously, have other plans for my lesson.

It all starts with the trifles, although, as always.

Behind the last desk there is a heated discussion of some action on the smartphone displays. I would not be surprised if they are watching a video or an online broadcast. 

Every minute adolescents are louder and louder discussing the details, and, no doubt, half of the class have already joined them. 

“Boys” I’m applying to them, “We are going to finish revision, write a test and you will be able to go out and calmly discuss your super important phone issues” of course, I am trying to speak calmly.

And of course, they don’t pay any attention. It is very much unexpected.

“We really fucked up with all that staff” looking back, Isak Valtersen applies to those two teens. Hmm... like, feeling guilty or something else? Obviously, it’s a typically demonstrative behavior. I'm not inclined to be hooked on it, anyway. But in a comparison with his phrases at the door ... okay, we'll see.

“Fuck off, Valtersen!” one of the bullies, Morten Johansen, mockingly throws these words to his classmate. “What’s there? Your Hansen forgot to fuck you properly yesterday? Aren’t you satisfied enough?

I just can see, how the teenager turned red and clenched his fists:

“Shut up, you, moron! Just one more word about Lars, I'm…”

“Be quiet!” I finally decide to interfere. “Please stop this pointless exchange of insults! And who gave you the right to use obscene language in class in front of the teacher?!” 

“Oh, you are here, we just didn’t notice” cynical Johansen seems to have no intention to stop.

“This way” I am going to my desk, picking up a pack of tests. “In this case, there’s no need in revising. Please, remove your textbooks, there must be only pens on your desks. Cheating, getting the phone out - and you are about to wait for consequences. The results of the last test, you know, are not fantastic — and giving report cards to your parents is not so far, so, just keep it in mind!

Well, whatever this school is, but if it considers new problems - this class know: consequences will be really unpleasant. 

“All because of you, fucking bitch” Morten reminded us of his presence, hissing another insult in the direction of Valtersen. “You will pay for this!”

“Shut up and do your test, Johansen!” Jonas Vasquez decided to stand up for the classmate.

“One more word and all violators will be given bad marks at once!” I am just trying to keep the situation under control. But. It seems to me, I have already failed. 

“Are you able to scare us only with that?” Valtersen exclaims. “Just go to the principal, it will have better effect” I bet I feel unkind irony in his words. 

I give no reply. It seems to me the best way at the moment. 

Finally, the bell is ringing, giving a signal about the end of the lesson, and teenagers, throwing sheets of testpapers on my desk, are rushing to leave the classroom.

Morten with his friend went out almost the first. I am having a glance on their works – well, it’s clear, that most of the answers have been given in a random way. 

Valtersen is the last to leave the classroom. 

“Here you are” He is victoriously grinning, gently putting his testpaper on my desk. 

The boy thinks he learned a couple of phrases and that's all, he is the God of linguistics. Well, well…

OK, let’s see what you have done. 

Um ... okay. I'd say more than that. 30 out of 30. And he could randomly guess no more than five points, the rest required good knowledge of grammar. And he didn't cheat. Frankly speaking, I was watching him during the test. 

The closest result is 16 out of 30.

And how should I understand this... who are you, Isak Valtersen?


End file.
